


Rooftop Kiss

by ubixuitous



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spiderman AU, idek what this is i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubixuitous/pseuds/ubixuitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spiderman!AU] The thing is, Nagisa comes home from classes one day and he’s got an insect bite on the back of his neck. No big deal, right? Except maybe for the fact that when Rei wakes up the next morning, his boyfriend’s managed to trap himself in a cocoon shaped out of what seems to be made from some sort of adhesive web.</p><p>And truthfully, he really can't see any good coming out of this. He has tried though, he really has, but his boyfriend hangs off of the ceiling, and well, what can he say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Overuse of italics and hyphens and I wrote this in a fit of exam panic and extreme procrastination, and I am sorry. or maybe not. ohoho.  
> and spiderman is cool okay.

Inspired by [this](http://haemophobic-bloodmage.tumblr.com/post/85840625870/okay-guys-but-spiderman-nagisa) and [this](http://haemophobic-bloodmage.tumblr.com/post/85906537385/have-you-accepted-spiderman-nagisa-as-your-lord) post by [haemophobic-bloodmage](http://haemophobic-bloodmage.tumblr.com/). 

-

"This. Is.  _So_ _._ Fucking.  _Cool._ " 

Rei watched on in a state of mixed terror, mortification and awe as Nagisa blinked down at his hands, his boyish face lit up with excitement. Now Rei wasn't an inconsiderate boyfriend. He really wasn't. It wasn't often that he found Nagisa's sources of enthusiasm and enjoyment to be scandalous or frightening, but this time he was putting his foot down on the matter. 

"Nagisa, get  _off_  the wall!" he ordered, eyes wide and hair a mess as his hands clutched at the bedsheets, holding them up to his chest as a makeshift barrier as if that was going to help with anything. His demand was without force though, voice coming out as more of a timid squeak than anything else while he stared in horror as Nagisa grinned and thrust his hand forward, palm clenched and facing upwards as a string of webs shot of his, his ― _did that really just happen?  ―_ wrist.   
  
"Rei-chan― Rei, this is― but this is like― I'm like _Spiderman_ now!" Nagisa explained, positively brimming with joy as he puffed his chest out proudly. 

"Nagisa, you can't be serious, that's just  _fictional―_  oh my God, could you please stop doing that? ―  and I'm positively sure there's an entirely logical explanation for all of this, and―  good  _God_ , Nagisa, put the table  _down_ _!―_  or maybe I'm just dreaming, oh, God; I hope I really am just dreaming―   _Nagisa!_ " Rei yelped, eyes widening and body tensing even more, his glasses falling askew as the blond perched on the wall shot out another series of webs, this time targeting them at his younger boyfriend and tugging at the web, making Rei follow suit and nearly―  but not quite―  crash face first into the wall.  _  
_

Shaken and speechless, Rei almost whimpered and curled up instinctively as the wall closed in on his vision, before inhaling sharply as Nagisa stopped him just in time, albeit shakily. Looking up at the blond, Rei opened his mouth wordlessly before closing it again, all the colour drained from his face.

"See, it's not a dream, Rei-chan," Nagisa whined, pouting. 

The dressing table was on on its side, the vase was broken, the bed was an absolute mess, the remote was webbed up to the opposite wall and this boy had the gall to  _pout_. 

 

-

 

Sighing, Rei pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes wearily as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Nagisa, could you at least just sit down normally and take off that costume, it  _stinks_." 

Nagisa simply frowned childishly, dropping down from the ceiling and landing perfectly into the chair opposite to Rei's, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing audibly. Rei no longer flinched when Nagisa popped out of random places now or when he made gravity defying flips and jumps. It  _had_  been about six weeks by now and Rei, despite not refusing to believe that there really was no reasonable explanation to be found, had given in and more or less adapted to his weird boyfriend's even weirder antics. However, the cheap Spiderman costume Nagisa had purchased off of e-bay some two weeks ago really needed a proper washing but the blond was stubborn and refused to take it off during the daytime and did not let Rei touch it during the nights for fear that the dark haired youth would throw it out or something of the sort.  

"No, you'll try to throw it away  _again_ ," he mumbled, glaring at his plate of rice and pan fried chicken. 

Rei held back another sigh for what seemed to feel like the hundredth time that day alone, and pursed his lips into a firm, straight line. "I promise I will do no such thing, but Nagisa―" he paused, finally giving into another sigh as he leaned across the table slightly, voice softening, " _Babe_ , isn't the smell bothering you? You've been wearing that thing for days, and...and we're in the  _kitchen_  for heaven's sake!" 

Pouting, Nagisa chanced a glance at his partner before breathing out a resigned sigh and pushing away from the table, wordlessly making his way out of the kitchen and into the corridor of their one bedroom apartment, heading to their room to change into a t-shirt and shorts, throwing the costume into the laundry basket. He was practically sulking by the time he stepped back into the kitchen and Rei almost -  _almost_ \- felt bad but he was too relieved to care at the moment, throwing silent praises of gratitude towards the skies. 

 

-

 

" _Boo._ " 

Rei flinched, dropping all the books in his arms on his way out of the library at the sudden voice sounding right behind his head. Turning around sharply, he came face to face with a masked face, the owner of said face dangling upside down from his web as he flashed Rei a grin that the bespectacled boy did not need to see in order to know that it was there. 

"Fucking hell, Nagisa, what if someone  _sees_?" Rei hissed, eyes panicked and livid at the same time, grateful that he'd taken the back door of the building and that not many people passed by this route at nights, the narrow street funneling into an even narrower alleyway. 

Laughing, Nagisa reached up―   _down? Rei still hadn't gotten a hang of the technicalities of all of this―_  and pulled his mask up past his jaw, lips and the tip of his nose, to rest just below his eyes, teeth on display as he smiled cheekily. 

"Don't be so paranoid, Rei-chan," he chirped brightly, cheeks dimpling ever so slightly, and Rei sighed in resignation because he was a total sucker for this dimpled, idiotic, chaotic blond. "Besides, you can't tell me you've never wanted to try this when you watched the Spiderman movies as a kid ― and what better than to get to try it for  _real_  now that your boyfriend  _is_ Spiderman?" 

"You are  _not_ Spiderman, Nagis―"

"Oh, don't be such a downer," Nagisa snapped, pouting. "Just c'mere and give your superhero boyfriend a kiss. I've missed you all day today."

And really― who could say no to that voice and pout and just this  _boy_ , and Rei really was gone too deep for him as he rolled his eyes and bit back a smile, gaze softening ever so slightly as he gave in, the same way he always gave in to Nagisa. Stepping forward, he inhaled deeply, lifting a hand to brush his fingers along Nagisa's exposed cheek and jaw line before moving his hand behind the blond's head and planting his palm firmly against the base of his neck, drawing him close and angling his own head just slightly so that their lips fit together in a soft yet firm kiss.

And you know what? Maybe he could get used to this. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> also, [here](http://dustedwithcinnamon.tumblr.com/post/85940819232/rooftop-kiss) :3  
> plus, if anyone's got any prompts, i'd appreciate it if you guys could send it through to that tumblr so that i can try and get back into writing again ;w; thank you for reading!


End file.
